Unleashed Magic
by Daughter-of-Loki
Summary: School will soon be starting again. Dumbledore, however, doesn't seem to be looking forward to it much. Is it because of Lord Voldemort, or something more? HPSMGW


This is a Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, and Gundam Wing crossover. I do not own any of these series. I only own my character, Alecto.

This fic also contains Oc's. The form is at the bottom if you would like to submit your own.

This fic takes place after book 5 in the Harry Potter series.

Thank you and Good Bye.

* * *

The moon guided Dumbledore down the dark and lonely stone street of Diagon Alley. A soft chill went down his back as the wind pushed on it, nudging him forward. It was obvious to him he was not alone, but that was to be expected. However the person he had come to meet was not due for another five minutes. That meant someone else had followed him here.

It came as no surprise to him when he turned to see a cat a few ways back. It was the head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. She stopped when the smiling old man had spotted her. With an inward sigh she transformed back into her normal, human, self. With slight haste she made her way over to him. The man calmly waited, but did not speak a word when she reached him. Instead he continued on his way.

McGonagall went along side him, finally voicing the question that was on her mind. "Dumbledore, may I ask why you are here so late at night? It's half past two in the morning. The shops don't open for another four hours."

"I am well aware of that Professor, but thank you. No, I have come here for a different reason." at this McGonagall looked confused. What need would there be to be here at such a late hour. Sensing her concern, the man gave her a reassuring smile.

Still that would not do for the woman. "You have still yet to answer my question Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah yes, my apologies. I have asked someone to meet me here. You see, I fear in this coming year, we will have more to face than ever before."

She looked fearful and leaned in as if someone else would hear their conversation. "You don't mean He Who Must Not Be Named, will gain back his power?"

"That is still unclear to me. However I sense something else is amiss. Something I fear even I have not the power to face. Not alone anyway."

"What are you saying? You mean there is someone out there even stronger than You Know Who?"

Dumbledore shook his head and the two stopped walking. Looking up at the stars through his half moon spectacles he let out a tired sigh. "No, it has come to my attention that someone possibly equal in power has appeared, and is even trying to help Lord Voldemort."

At the mention of his name McGonagall shuddered. "But who? Why?"

"I do not know. But I do know one thing. We need all the help we can get. That is why I have asked to acquire us with a few selected Sailor Senshi." the woman looked at him like he was crazy.

"But the senshi are just a bunch of old fairy tales. Stories that the muggles no longer know, and few witches or wizards remember." she said.

"That is true, and for a time I had believed they were only fables myself. Fortunately I found out otherwise. They are no mere tales Professor, for I am meeting one of them tonight."

"Tonight? Here?" McGonagall asked. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her mouth was slightly ajar. Chuckling to himself, Dumbledore nodded.

Leaves blew up the alley as another huge breeze past by. Both looked up when a unseen cloud covered the quarter full moon. Instantly they were shrouded in darkness. Signs above doors creaked as they gently swayed. McGonagall jumped when a shutter slammed shut. Dumbledore was remaining absolutely calm though. It seemed his awaited guest had finally arrived. After a moment things quieted down. The wind had stopped and the alley was still.

It seemed all time had stopped. That was until the sound of footsteps was heard from the darkness ahead. It was as if a great burden had lifted from McGonagall the instant those shoes sounded. She didn't know why, but the air seemed more breathable and her old bones felt younger. Dumbledore looked over at her with a childish smile.

"The aura of a senshi. I admit I had thought I was a few decades younger when I first felt it."

McGonagall turned to him, "you mean you've met this senshi before?"

"Not this one no, but her leader. I had to ask her permission is this one could help us. If you think you feel better now, you should have felt the leaders aura. It was remarkable."

"Why did you not ask for her to come?"

"Because," came a voice from the shadows. Both looked ahead just as the moon came out again. There stood a girl, probably no more than 16. Her unusual rich dark blue hair looked almost black. The Professors even thought it was for a second 'til the light hit it. She looked serious, but the cheeriness in her golden eyes told you differently. Her outfit seemed so ordinary to McGonagall, who had expected something wondrous and almost goddess like. However the girl only wore a pair of boot-cut black jeans, a white sweater, and lace up boots.

When she spoke, her voice, though light and gentle sounding, demanded attention. "My 'leader' has to protect our home. I take it you sir are Professor Dumbledore. My name is Alecto or I'm also known as Sailor Aurora. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Dumbledore said, then gestured to the other teacher. "This is Professor McGonagall, head mistress of Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you as well Professor." McGonagall did not speak, she only nodded. She had been surprised yet again by this girl. For when she had greeted the teacher, the demandness in her voice was gone. She now sounded like any other teenaged girl.

Dumbledore had noticed it too, but paid no mind. "So my dear, have the others agreed to my requests?"

"Out of my group no. they felt it not wise to leave our leader and home so unprotected. However of the other groups you have visited, I believe a few will be coming sometime this day or the next."

"Thank you. Now if you will follow McGonagall, she will take you to Hogwarts. I still have a few matters I must attend to." the girl nodded, but said teacher looked at him in disbelieve. She then asked the girl to excuse them and lead the Head Master a ways away.

After she felt they were a good distance she turned to him. "Dumbledore, I would really like an explanation. I was expecting someone far more older and more experienced with the world. You can't possibly expect this child to help protect our school."

"Ah, but you forget Professor, she is no ordinary child. Neither are the others that are to come. And in my expert opinion they are far more experience than even most of the teachers at Hogwarts. In any case, it would look suspicious to have extra adults hanging around our school. These senshi are to go undercover as students there, until the problem is solved, or at least manageable."

McGonagall knew there was no chance of winning this. All she could do was trust his judgement. Nodding she then called over to the girl and the two left for the school. Dumbledore watched until he could no longer see them. Then he Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic. He had a feeling they wanted to see him about a few new 'exchange students' soon to be attending his school.

* * *

FORM- (guys please try to keep you oc's original. In other words try not to pick things that everyone else is going to want to pick)

Name- first then last

Nick-

Age-

B-day-

Height-

Appearance-

Personality-

Background- before you became a senshi (please don't over do it on the tragedies)

Family-

Place of Birth-

Outfit-

Strength-

Weakness-

Hobbies-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Love-

Senshi Name-

Senshi Fuku-

Transformation Phrase and Description-

Weapon-

Attacks-

Extra Information-


End file.
